laign_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobold Hall
The Kobold Hall is the location of a group of Kobolds who were in-charge of a looting operation along the Spring Road. History Prior to the creation of the Spring Road, there were numerous kobold clans about. Throughout the construction process, and following it, the various clans clashed over loot numerous times. One such clan sought to claim all future treasure by establishing itself as the ruling clan. With the help of a young white dragon, who they coerced by unknown measures, the clan was able to destroy or frighten their kindred opponents. This ruling clan took up residence in a old fort which stood along the predecessor to the Spring Road when it was in it's glory. Later renamed the Kobold Hall to reflect it's new inhabitants, this fort provided them with amble opportunity to reap the riches flowing past their holding. It was from this base that kobolds launched an assault on Robb Gaito's Caravan, and discredited their bodyguards. Mission Introduction Looking for a job, the group that now makes up the majority of the Laign Adventurers' Guild sought out the mayor. Bursting into his office, they demanded employment. Due to the poor trade flow due to Kobold Hall, Cliff Cory was happy to send the team out to eradicate it. He offered them each 5 gold pieces for each kobold head they brought back, and 100 gold pieces if they brought back the mask of their fabled leader, the Wyrmpriest. The Mission The dangerous reality of adventuring hit the team quickly. Upon entering the "Welcome Room" of the fortress, they were engaged in battle around a pit of slime. Diving in, Dances with Wolves found himself stuck for the majority of the battle, leading to the death, of Zero. Channeling the divinity of their shared deity Dances' revived Zero, and they managed to survive the deadly battle. The group retreated, only to return again with better equipment. Now well prepared the group steamrolled the 'manor', and took the heads of large piles of kobolds. Defeating their leader, who was protected by two body guards and a squad of minions, was no easy feat, but it found their wizard gaining a new staff, and the mask of the fabled leader. In the boss' lair the team noticed a back hallway. Greedy for more loot they found it wound further and further down into the earth. Once at the bottom, it opened up into a large cave. It was very cold down there, and a pool of water sloshed about keeping the cavern from being quiet. Once in the middle of the cavern, a large dragon(large in terms of overall size, but actually quite small for a dragon) surprised the team by revealing itself behind a ledge, and quickly blasted them with ice breath. Stuck in the entry hall to avoid the dragons attacks, the party was determined to take it down. Their rogue snuck himself off, and managed to flank the dragon. Peppering him from both sides allowed the crew to make quick work of this beast. Looting his horde found the crew a few hundred gold, and a magical sword for their paladin. Aftermath A little slow in mind, the adventuring party decided they wanted to keep the dragons head. Somehow managing to chop it from his neck, they were able to slowly haul it back to town. Once back, they told the mayor of their exploits, who offered them a modest sum to instead credit him with the kill. Greedy, the team's majority vote took the deal, and they split an additional 250 gold, leaving the mayor and his brother to take the credit as dragon slayers with a team of helpers. Category:Quests